Becoming Me
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: Kelly/Barbie is a high school student just trying to get by, she's popular beautiful and has a thing for a hot older guy covered in tattoos. What happens when she tries to keep it a secret, but can't? What if a crush becomes something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **New story! I know, I know. I've abandoned New Beginnings, it wasn't being received well and I lost the inspiration to keep it going. This one is going to be a Kelly/Punk set in an AU. Kelly is in high school, Punk's an older guy. Lots of stuff happens! =D I'm having fun with this though. I've been searching high and low for good Kelly/Punk fics but they seem to be nonexistent. There is WAY too much Kelly hate around here. Anyways! On with the fic! Let me know what you think! I need reviews to keep up my inspiration. When I think no one is reading I lose all desire to write.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely _nothing_, except any unfamiliar characters or places or things and stuff that you don't recognize. If I did the Kelly Kelly character would be used more often and in decent story lines!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes she wonders if perhaps she'd been dropped on her head as a baby. This was one of those times as Barbara, AKA Barbie found herself sitting at one of the picnic tables in the park, just waiting to catch a glimpse of him. School had just let out and instead of accepting an invitation to her cheer captains house, she'd come here. It was becoming a habit for the beautiful blonde, a habit that if any of her friends knew about she would be regulated to sitting alone at lunch.

She couldn't help herself. Ever since she'd literally ran into him a few weeks ago, in this very park, while rushing to get to her friend Eve's house, Barbie found herself coming back. He was covered in tattoos, his lip was pierced, and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a decade. Sounds gross, but Barbie was absolutely mesmerized by him from the moment her baby blues locked with his hazel greens.

She remembers vividly the way his head had tilted to the side, his lips curling into a smirk as she had stuttered out an apology. He'd called her 'sweetheart' causing her heart to lurch into her throat and her cheeks to blaze pink. "No big deal, sweetheart.": Had been his exact words. Words she played over and over in her head like an obsessed teenager - which she just so happened to be.

Barbie is a senior in high school, just shy of being 18. She had no doubt in her mind that he was in his twenties, making her fascination with him that much more pathetic. "You are such a loser Barbs," she muttered to herself, dropping her face into her hands. Her golden blonde locks were curled and loose, hanging around her shoulders. She'd been sitting at this table for a half hour now and there was no sign of him, yet again.

After her run in with him, she'd only seen him one other time. In which she had totally spazzed when she realized he was looking at her and practically ran from the park. She comes here every damn day after school to see a guy she doesn't even know the name of, and when she does see him she freaks out. What sense did that make? "Somehow I didn't peg you as the loner type."

She practically jumps out of her skin, head shooting up to find the object of her obsession sitting across from her. He has a black band tee on with a gray sweater over it. Her eyes, she's sure, are the size of dinner plates. How ridiculous she must look. "Uhm," is all she manages to get out.

Her face must be pretty hysterical because he laughs. It's the best laugh she's ever heard, which is probably the stupidest thing she's ever thought. "I'm not gonna bite you, no need to look so scared."

She wished he would bite her, she would probably like it. Her cheeks burned but her confidence rushed back to her. The same confidence she walked the halls of Eastmoore High School of Commerce, or just Eastmoore for short, with. "I'm not scared of you." It came out defensive and she had to admit, snobbish.

He puts his hands up in defense. "Woah, there. I'm not trying to offend you. Just make conversation."

Her confidence ran away just as fast as it had come back. "Oh." Was all she managed, followed by, "Sorry."

He's smiling, correction, smirking at her. "Phil." He's holding his hand out across the table.

She glances at his hand, hesitantly placing her own smaller hand in his. "I'm Barbie."

"Good to meet you Barbie." His hand closes gently around hers and shakes.

Her eyes are stuck on their joined hands. He's warm and his hand is rough, calloused just as she imagined it would be. "Nice meeting you," she pauses, her eyes traveling to his before she continues, "Phil."

"Yo, Punk! Stop flirting with the kids and let's get outta here!"

Barbie's attention turns to the source of the voice, baby blues landing on a young woman. She has a body to die for and a completely bald head. Her first instinct is to wrinkle her nose in distaste but somehow bald just fits this chick, so Barbie only gives her a curious look. "Gotta run Barbie. See you around." He grins at her as he releases her hand. She watches in silence as he jogs to catch up with Baldy who'd already started walking away. Baldy elbows Phil in the side playfully when he catches her, he gently shoves her back, and then they are gone.

Disappointment wells in the pit of her stomach as she glances around the park. Well she had no reason to be here anymore. Gathering her book bag, Barbie headed down the path opposite the one Phil and Baldy had gone down.

It's only a ten minute walk to her house. It's not gigantic or anything but her parents own it and she'd grown up in it. The absences of a blue Honda accord and red Hyundai Elantra pretty much said it was just going to be her and her younger sister Denise for dinner, whatever that may be.

Her mom worked late, being an ER nurse and all and her dad was a policeman. He was usually home by 8 while her mother didn't get in until after everyone was asleep. "D?" Barbie called out as she pushed the door closed behind her, her book bag dropping to the floor.

"Kitchen Barbs! Dad called, said he would be in later than usual." Denise's voice got lower as Barbie entered the kitchen, butt collapsing into the island chair. "What took you so long?"

"Maryse dragged practice out again. I swear she was a slave driver in a past life." Barbie felt bad lying to her sister, but she wanted to keep her after school stakeouts a secret.

The younger Blank sister would look a lot like the elder one if her hair wasn't cut short and dyed four different colors. She was also a couple inches shorter and less busty, but she had the same baby blue eyes. "I don't get why you even do that, it's stupid. And the football team sucks."

Barbie couldn't help but crack a smile. "We've been over this D, I love to cheer, it's more then just waving pompoms around. And the team isn't that bad this year, they got a new quarterback. He's from Scotland."

"Ugh. Jesse was telling me all about him, wouldn't shut up." Denise complained, sliding into the stool next to Barbie's. She had a massive sundae in front of her, smothered in chocolate sauce. She slipped Barbie one of her spoons and they dug in. "Kept repeating that he was better looking than Brad Pitt. Which is totally impossible, you can't look better then Brad Pitt."

"I think I like guys with tattoos."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tattoo's, I like tattoos."

"You mean Randy? I thought he was off limits. Some kind of Maryse blacklist thing."

"No not Randy. And Maryse doesn't control who I date." Barbie snapped defensively.

"Yeah right. Then why did you turn down that hot African guy? Gabriel or some shit. You had it bad for him! Then he finally asks you out and you tell him no?"

Barbie frowns, remembering exactly what her sister is talking about. The previous year an exchange student had attended two semesters at their school. Barbie had fallen hard, but Maryse had been livid when she'd been turned down by him. She let every girl on the squad know that if they got asked out by him they had to turn him down, or else. Maryse could be a real bitch, but Barbie loved her, they'd been besties since the 4th grade. It wasn't the cheer captains warning that stopped Barbie, well...maybe it was, but she hadn't wanted to hurt her friend either. More like her friends ego, but that was beside the point. "Justin. It was Justin Gabriel."

"Yeah, that guy! He was beautiful! He ended up going to that dance with Layla right?"

"Yep, and then Layla got kicked off the squad, and Michelle quit. You know they are "together" now, right?"

"For real?" Denise's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "I knew it! They were so checking each other out all the time! No one wanted to listen to me."

"I think they're cute together. It's awkward for me, but cute."

"God Barbs, you are too nice, you know that?"

"You tell me that every day. Of course I know that." The blondes lips were curved into her signature smile. Barbie still kept up her friendship with Layla and Michelle much to Maryse's chagrin, but if there was one thing Barbie never let her platinum blonde friend interfere with, it was who she was friends with. If she was any other girl on the squad she'd of been blacklisted by now. Especially, after she'd practically chewed her firends skull off for daring to comment nastily on Layla and Michelle's relationship.

Denise grinned right back at her sister, scooping the last ball of vanilla ice cream from the dish and popping it into her mouth. "Mom would so kill us if she knew we'd had ice cream for dinner."

"I think she'd just be happy we didn't try to cook and thus burn the kitchen down."

"Hey! You may be a total kitchen klutz but I can fry a mean scrambled egg!"

"If that's what you want to call it." Barbie teased. How sad was it, that at nearly 18 years old, she couldn't even boil water without burning something, be it herself or the pan? The microwave was going to be her very best friend once she moves out.

"Anyways!" Denise made an effort to change the subject as she slipped off her stool and tossed the ice cream dish into the sink. "I've got an English paper to plagiarize. I could seriously careless about Edgar Allen Poe, this shit is like a Tim Burton wet dream."

Barbie rolled her eyes, shaking her head, calling after her sister as she stalked off, "Don't tell me about your criminal activities, I'm obligated to tell dad!"

Her voice was cut off by the obvious slam of Denise's bedroom door. The two Blank sisters couldn't be more different, nor could they be any closer.

* * *

**A.N.**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I am glad I am not the only one disappointed in the lack of Punk/Kelly around this place! They are an awesome couple! I wish the WWE would do another storyline with them. I'd be fangirling like nuts! Lol. Anyways! On with chapter 2 in Becoming Me! No Punk in this chapter but he will be back soon, I promise! This is literally the first time I've ever had a story planned out the way I have this one planned. Reviews encourage me and inspire me! So take a couple minutes of your time and type me up a sentence, be it good or bad.

This is also shorter then I would have liked, but where I ended it, it just felt like the right place to do so.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, we have been over this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Isn't that right, Barbie?"

"Wha?" Barbie's head snapped in the direction of the voice, baby blues looking at the platinum blonde with confusion.

"Hello!" Maryse said with a roll of her eyes, perfectly manicured hands making wild gestures. "I was talking about Dolph and how he was planning to take me to that expensive Italian place is the square,"

"I didn't think Dolph could think about anything other then himself." Barbie didn't realize what she said until she noticed the complete silence that had fallen over their lunch table. Maryse, Torrie, Naomi, Eve, the Twins, Rosa, and Alicia all had their eyes on her, some with their jaws hanging slack.

Slowly Maryse's eyes narrowed at her, lip curling in a way that made the usually beautiful face look absolutely sinister. "I don't know what's been going on with you Barbara, but you had better fix it, and fast."

"I'm sorry Ryse, I just haven't been feeling well." Barbie slumped, her usually perfect posture compromised.

As soon as those words left her lips, the Maryse Barbie had known most of her childhood came back. Her features softened into those of the prettiest girl in school - at least she would be if people didn't hate her so much. "Geez Barbs! You should skip practice today, you're really unfocussed. Go home and get some extra sleep."

The gentleness in the French accented voice was something extremely foreign to most of the girls sitting at the table. It was like a total stranger talking. "Thanks Ryse, I think that's all I need."

"Now that that is settled," the evil Maryse was back, "Dolph's going to pick me up in his dads lambo," that was when Barbie drowned her out, thoughts quickly returning to her 'Phil'. No practice today meant heading right over to the park after school. It was Friday so it was going to be her last opportunity to see him again this week, she'd made plans with LayCool weeks ago to go to the mall with them on Saturday. It was going to be her, Eve, and the Twins on Sunday (watching the first season of Supernatural and fighting over who's hottest: Dean or Sam?).

The bell rang, signaling 2nd lunch was over and it was time to head to 4th period. It was PE, which meant they would be enduring coach Stratus and coach Callaway in overly strenuous exercises. It was no wonder John and Randy were so big, it wasn't normal for 18 year old boys to look like The Hulk.

"Let's go Barbs, we got PE together." Eve was smiling at her, Alicia and Rosa were standing right with her. All three girls were probably thinking the same thing as her: another torture session with The Undertaker and his equally as tormenting co-worker. Coach Stratus was a beautiful woman, but she could kick your ass from one side of the field to the other.

Kids often joked that there was no satisfaction with the female coach, there was only "Stratusfaction" and if you didn't give it to her, she gave you to coach Calloway. And nobody wanted that. "Why can't we just fake stomach aches and go to the nurse? I don't know if I can handle this AND Maryse after school today."

Barbie glanced at Rosa as the latina spoke. "Because you know, they aren't going to find it suspicious that all of us have stomach aches all at the same time, when ALL of us have PE." Alicia sighed, continuing, "We are just gonna have to take it like soldiers."

"Yeah well we better go before we get sentenced to three years doing laps." Eve added.

Barbie nodded her agreement, choosing to keep quiet like she had done the whole conversation. It wasn't long before the four girls were all changed and ready to hit the field. As soon as the entire class began filing out of the building all you could hear were groans and cries of dismay, with several curses thrown into the mix. When Barbie finally felt the cool spring breeze hitting her face, she realized what the problem was. Set up, right smack dab in the middle of the field, was an obstacle course she was sure even marines would cry about. "Well, I guess Alicia wasn't kidding when she said we would be soldiers." Barbie said, baby blues staring wide eyed at the contraption, Eve right next to her.

"I don't get it! Are they training us for world war lll or something?" That was Kofi, who was standing a few feet in front of Barbie.

"I dunno dude, but that shit looks dope." Mike's blue eyes were glued to the course.

"I'm going to hurt more after this then I do when I get plowed over by John." Groaned out Ron. He had a hand tugging at his short dreadlocks. He wasn't meant for football, but he'd played on the team since 9th grade. Boy could he take a beating.

Life was cruel. That was all that crossed Barbie's mind, besides briefly wondering if the coaches were given psyche examines before getting their jobs. This was supposed to be a PE class, not boot camp. Whatever happened to volleyball?

"Alright rugrats! Gather up!" Coach Stratus hollered, standing with her arms crossed.

Barbie shuffled along with Eve, the two huddling close to the mass of students who grouped together. Not another word was spoken by a single student, most of them had been going to Eastmoore long enough to know better.

"As I'm sure you can already see, coach Stratus and I have a special treat for you today."

"Before this class is up, you will have all completed this course at least once."

"We are only allowed to let 20 of you run it at a time, due to safety concerns. So half of you will be in the course and the other half will be doing my usual routine."

"When you have completed the course, you are to begin my usual routine immediately. Understood?"

A chorus of unenthusiastic yes mam's sounded. "Great. Separate yourselves quickly, 20 with coach Stratus, 20 with me."

Barbie moved as quickly as the other students, making the choice to get the obstacle course out of the way. As she stood between John and Mike, baby blues wide and unsure, she waited for the whistle. It was like a stampede when it sounded. Barbie held back so as not to get trampled.

She climbed, crawled, jumped, and shimmied her way through all the different obstacles. She fell four times - once in a puddle of mud, scrapped her knee, and broke three nails. It was a blast. A painful, dirty, and exhausting blast. "Good work Blank! Keep it up." Coach Stratus patted the exhausted blonde on the shoulder.

At this point Barbie wasn't even sure how long that had taken her. She was hunched over with her hands on her knees, her golden locks were painted in mud, plastered to her neck where her ponytail hung limp. "You know," Barbie panted out just as Mike came up next to her, "You were right, that was dope."

Mike was only slightly less winded then Barbie and covered in more sweat then mud. "I really hope this thing is a loaner and they have to give it back soon."

Barbie laughed just as coach Stratus hollered at them to get water and then start their laps. It was only minutes later that Eve and Rosa joined her by the giant Gatorade cooler. "Esto es ridículo!"

"I hear you sister." Eve muttered in response to Rosa's outburst.

All three girls were staring at Mike who hadn't made a single attempt at hitting on them. Barbie never thought she'd see the day Mizzy Mike passed up a chance to hit on Eve. "Laps ladies!" Came coach Stratus' command.

In unison the three cheerleaders and the football player started a slow, dragging pace around the field. Barbie thanked every holy figure in the world for not having practice after school. She'd be going right home and passing out on the couch. Phil would have to wait until Monday.

* * *

**A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **Thank you for all of the reviews! This is the most I've ever gotten! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Lol. ANYWAYS! On with chapter 3! Punk isn't in this one either, but I PROMISE he will be in the next one so be patient! Also, regarding Maryse, there is a reason she's the way she is, so you are just gonna have to wait till the big secret comes out! *wink*

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Barbie has a smile on her face as she sits at the island counter in her moms kitchen, a half finished plate of bacon and scrambled eggs sits in front of her. She was already fully dressed - jeans and a pale pink t-shirt - as Michelle and Layla would be picking her up in the next hour.

After the exhausting day she'd had the day before she was happy to be going to the mall with two of her most laid back friends. Trips with Laycool were always peaceful, and Kelly could count on them to be honest when she tried clothes on. She wouldn't be getting very much as her mom had only given her an extra twenty, leaving her with a grand total of sixty bucks. Just enough for a new pair of jeans and lunch.

"Ugh! Thank god mom cooked before she left." Denise's voice was still coated in sleep. Barbie turned, baby blues catching sight of her sisters 'I literally just fell out of bed and walked down here' appearance.

"What are you doing up?"

"I promised Jess I'd meet her at Parker's place today. I'm seriously regretting it."

Before Barbie could say a word, the Samsung sitting next to her plate began to vibrate, a picture of Michelle hugging Layla from behind popped up. "There's my ride!" Barbie slid the answer bar, "Hey Michelle. Yeah, I'll be right out, give me a sec. Mmkay, bye." Sliding off the stool Barbie retrieved her white bag and sweatshirt, tossing her plate in the sink after dumping the leftover in the trash. She had dish duty tonight so she'd take care of it then. "Stay out of trouble D." Barbie winked before rushing out.

"Hey Barbs!" Layla greeted as the smiling blonde got into the backseat of Michelle's BMW.

"Hey guys." Barbie grinned, pulling her seatbelt on, "What's up?"

"I feel like crap." Michelle groaned as she pulled away. "Had PE last period yesterday. Like, what the hell was that?"

Layla laughed loudly, earning a dirty sideways look from her girlfriend. "Come on Chelle, it couldn't of been that bad."

"Oh it was." Barbie added. "You'll see, I'd bet my entire Supernatural collection that the coaches will put the entire school through that."

"Had it yesterday too?"

"Yeah, after lunch. I think I'd be in a wheel chair right now if I'd had practice."

"How the hell did you get out of that?" Layla questioned, turning in her seat to look back at Barbie. The look in the Brits eyes showed she still held a grudge against Maryse.

"I told Ryse I wasn't feeling well and she told me to skip."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Barbie shrugged.

"Wow, ice bitch might actually be getting a heart."

"Michelle!" Barbie cried. She knew Michelle was right, Maryse WAS a bitch, but they didn't need to say it out loud. They'd all been really close once; her, Maryse, Laycool, Eve, and the Twins. The best of friends since elementary school. It was in 9th grade when Maryse started getting nasty. It didn't make much sense, but Barbie had left it alone because of the way her platinum blonde friend had looked when she asked about it.

It had been a warning glare, but Barbie remembers seeing a pain that she'd never witnessed in her friends eyes before. "Not like it's not true." Layla sighed, but made the effort to change the subject. "I am so getting new sneakers today, I've had the same ones since 10th grade."

"Yeah she has." Michelle added, "I don't know how many times this girl has raided my closet for shoes."

Barbie laughed, relaxing into her seat. She leaned her head against the window, watching the cars speed by, thoughts drifting to Phil. It was bothering her that she spent so much time thinking about a person she knew nothing about. Because really, all she knew about him was that his name was Phil and that he was hot.

A sigh left her lips just as Layla flicked the radio on, Mariah Carey's 'We Belong Together' blaring from the speakers. It was another fifteen minutes before Michelle got off the highway; her car coming to a halt once a parking spot was located.

"That shirt looked awesome on you Barbs." Michelle smirked as the three girls sat at a food court booth. Layla sat close to Michelle on one side, while Barbie sat across from them.

"Yeah but it was way to much." The shorter blonde commented, the off the shoulder, deep blue butterfly top flashing through her mind. They wanted 24.99 for that thing. Even if she'd had the money she wasn't sure if she would of bought it.

"Everything in that store is way to much. I mean seriously, fifty bucks for a denim skirt?"

"Who cares, that looked super hot on you Lays." Michelle smiled, leaning into her girlfriend.

"Aww, thank you Chelly!" Layla pecked the tall blonde on the cheek.

"Hey, you are that girl Phil was talking to the other day."

The three girls all turned their attention to the intruding woman. Barbie tilted her head, it was Baldy. Instantly Barbie's baby blues were searching around for a glimpse of Phil.

"Who's Phil?" Layla questioned, glancing back and forth between Barbie and Baldy.

"He's not here right now." Baldy wore a smirk as she followed Barbie's wandering eyes, then her attention shifted to the cuddling couple. "He's a friend of mine."

"And you are?" Michelle asked hotly, not knowing what was going on.

"Oops, sorry. My names Serena." Bal-uh Serena introduced herself. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I saw your friend," Serena nodded towards Barbie, "At Lymans Park the other day. I was in a rush and had pulled Phil away, but I wanted to ask you something."

Barbie's cheeks were tinting pink as she realized Laycool now knew about Phil, though they didn't need to know about her obsession with him. "Nice to meet you, Serena. I'm Barbie; this is Michelle and her girlfriend Layla." Barbie introduced, looking curiously at Serena.

"Hi." Serena sheepishly smiled. "Anyways, Barbie, I was wondering if you would let me photograph you..."

"Why?" Michelle questioned before Barbie could speak. The taller blonde didn't like the idea of a stranger taking pictures of Barbie.

Barbie started to say something but Serena cut her off, still wearing a smile. "No, it's okay. I'm not trying to be a creep or anything. I've just been taking some photography classes and Barbie sorta unintentionally inspired me."

Michelle still wore a distrusting stare, but Layla gave her a look that said to keep quiet and let Barbie speak. The cheerleader wasn't sure what to say. Her cheeks were warming again, she was very much flattered. "It depends, what kind of pictures?"

"Well, you know that big willowy tree right before the bike paths? I kept getting stuck with an image of you sitting under it, with maybe a book or perhaps a journal or something." Serena explained.

The three high schoolers all stared at Serena. Layla was the first to speak, attention on Barbie. "You know, you should do it Barbie. You are so model material."

Barbie looked at Michelle who seemed to be staying tight lipped. "Well...it couldn't hurt." Barbie decided, baby blues locking with golden brown. She wore her signature smile, the one that lit up her whole face. What Michelle and Layla didn't know was that Barbie's stomach was doing flip flops, her mind running a mile a minute. Would Phil be there? Serena's interaction with him seemed to suggest they were pretty close.

Serena now wore an excited smile. "Awesome! Would Monday work for you?"

"It would have to be after school."

"So around the same time I saw you last time?"

"Yeah, that will work." Barbie's baby blues sparkled. "Do you want to take my number down?"

"Sure thing." Serena nodded, pulling an old Nokia out of her pocket. "Shoot."

Serena and Barbie exchanged numbers, then the older woman had said goodbye to the three girls, disappearing into the crowd. The same crowd that was thickening as noon approached. "So who is Phil?" Michelle grilled as soon as Serena was gone.

Barbie should of seen this coming a mile away. "Just some guy I almost knocked over one time."

"Just some guy, Barbs? I haven't seen your eyes glitter like that since Justin."

"Who took YOU to that dance, Layla."

"Only to throw it in Maryse's face." Michelle jumped to Layla's defense, even though it was well known Michelle McCool had been very jealous of Justin Gabriel back then.

"He wanted to take you, Barbara." Layla frowned, "I mean, he spent that whole night watching you dance with Cody. I could of changed into that horrible mascot costume and he wouldn't of even noticed."

Barbie frowned then as well, all of a sudden feeling bad. This wasn't the first time she's heard this, but every time it came up it still felt new. "The past is the past." Michelle cut in, "We can't change it. But we can make sure it doesn't repeat itself. So, this Phil guy, how old is he?"

Barbie shrugged, though the heavy feeling in her heart remained. "I dunno,"

"Typical Barbie." Layla grinned.

"I told you guys, he's just some guy I bumped into. I didn't even know his name until Thursday."

"So you've had a conversation with him?" Michelle continued to pry.

"Not exactly. He just told me his name, I told him mine, and then he left."

"What's he look like?" Layla tilted her head in curiosity.

Barbie couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks. "Shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, tattoos, and his lip was pierced."

"Sounds hot." Layla yelped as Michelle pinched her side, "Hey! You know I only have eyes for you!"

Barbie laughed softly as she watched her two friends. They really were so cute together.

* * *

**A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **So originally, you guys wouldn't of got an update until Monday, as I didn't have a computer of my own. I got one in the mail today (THANKS DAD!) and can do whatever I want with it. :D Including update my fic before I planned too! Heehee. ANYWAYS Punk is back! Hope you guys like this chapter. My reviews slipped last chapter, I only got 2! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nada. Zip. Ziltch.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The hands on the clock ticked away at an agonizingly slow pace as Barbie sat at her desk, baby blues willing the clock to move faster. She could faintly hear Mr. Wight talking about the importance of literature in the establishing of society. He was a beast of a man with the gentlest heart you could imagine. His size followed a trend that seemed to overtake the entire school staff. Where they had found all of these gigantic, muscular men with teaching degrees wasn't something Barbie wanted to dwell on. Instead her mind was focused on a certain stranger.

The butterflies hadn't left her stomach since she'd gone to the mall with Laycool and met Serena. That same night she'd received a text from the older woman, saying that she hoped Barbie wouldn't mind but a friend of hers and her boyfriend were going to be with her on Monday. Barbie nearly squealed with delight upon reading the message and had quickly texted back: no worries! :). She hadn't slept all that much that night, which made staying up with the girls Sunday night difficult. Even Dean Winchester couldn't get her mind off of her Phil.

"All right guys," Mr. Wight started just as the final bell of the day sounded, "You lucked out today, no homework. We will finish these last few sections tomorrow. Quiz is always a possibility so review everything we already covered."

A few grumbles could be heard, but the class remained pretty calm as Barbie swept everything atop her desk into her bag. She fought the urge to run, not wanting to appear suspicious. Barbie was oddly paranoid about her peers thinking she was up to something. "Hey, Barbs, wait up!"

Barbie stopped mid-stride, baby blues meeting with a pair of dark browns, "Hey Nikki, what's up?"

"I just wanted to warn you about Maryse. I don't know what's crawled up her ass today but if you can avoid her, avoid her. So glad we don't have practice on Mondays. You know she slapped Dolph across the face today? It was,"

"I'm sorry Nikki, I really have to go. Thanks for the warning though, I knew something was up when she wasn't at lunch." Barbie smiled at her friend, who returned it with one of her own.

"Alright Barbs. I'll text you later. See ya!"

"Bye." With that Barbie easily made her way out of the building, she didn't even bother stopping at her locker. Michelle had offered to go along with her on Saturday, but Barbie had sweetly declined. She was already going to have major issues not looking stupid in front of Phil, she didn't need the added pressure of Michelle's eyes on her.

As Barbie walked down the path towards the willow tree, she had already caught sight of three figures sitting at the same table she'd sat at last Thursday. She could distinctly make out Phil's dark hair; the other two at the table didn't have any hair. Suddenly, the smaller bald figure turned around, her arm waving as Barbie approached. "Hey Barbie." Serena greeted, wearing a smile. "Luke, this is Barbie, Barbie, Luke. And you've already met Punk over here."

Punk? Serena had called him that last week too. "Hello." Barbie greeted uneasily, eyes looking over Luke. He was a big guy, who at first glance looked mean, but his eyes told her otherwise. Then her eyes went straight to Phil, hazel crashing with blue. It was a horrible cliché, but her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey there, Barbie doll." Phil grinned, hazel eyes full of mischief and something else Barbie couldn't place.

Barbie doll. Barbie usually hated the hell out of being called that, why not now? "You've got Serena inspired, prepare to be tortured." Luke teased, earning a playful smack from his girlfriend who was fiddling with her camera.

"Shut it Gallows." Serena warned before returning to her high-tech device.

"Don't mind them. They don't know how to act sometimes." Phil commented, patting the space beside him, "Might take her a bit, you are free to sit."

Did he rhyme that on purpose? Barbie appeared to be contemplating the offer, though inside she was doing cartwheels. It took her a moment but she finally sat down next to him, leaving a large gap between them. "How old are you?"

"Luke, seriously! You do NOT ask a lady that kinda question! I'm sorry Barbie, this ape can be so rude sometimes." Serena apologized.

"No, no," Barbie quickly started with a shake of her head, "It's okay, I'm obviously a kid compared to you guys. I'll be 18 next week."

"That's it?" Phil was teasing her, "I could of sworn you were only 15."

Barbie knew if the flaming hot feeling in her cheeks indicated anything it would be a scarlet blush. "Well if I'm 15 you must be 40."

"Ouch!" Luke laughed. "I told you to shave, man." He was grinning at Phil.

"If I'm 40 that must make me a predator then." The hazel eyed man countered, clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting from Barbie.

Serena seemed to catch Barbie's unbelievably red face because she interjected, "All right, I got this thing ready. Barbie, will you go sit under that tree? I'm gonna snap a couple of practice shots." Barbie didn't know it but Serena was quite glad she was so flushed. It would really add to the drama of the photographs.

When Barbie moved to her spot under the tree, she was trying her hardest to ignore Phil's eyes as they bore into her. He'd been flirting with her! Barbie was sure of it. "Okay Barbie, now just kind of relax, tilt your head a little and look at something. Try to look longing."

How was she supposed to do that? Brushing her long hair out of her face Barbie looked for something to concentrate on, baby blues immediately falling on the very person she was trying to avoid eye contact with. "That's perfect Barbie, keep it up." Serena's smile was all over her voice.

The click of the camera was very distant in Barbie's mind. Her chest felt tight and her breath was hitched. What was up with her? She didn't even know this guy, and yet, already she was crushing, and hard at that. Barbie couldn't tear her eyes off of Phil who had his own eyes locked with hers. He wore a half smirk, but if Barbie was closer she would have seen a look in his eyes that mirrored her own. "Wow Barbie! You did great!" Serena's voice cut through her haze, breaking the 'moment' she was having. "Hey Punk, want to help me out for a couple shots. Go sit down with Barbie, I want to see how it will look." Serena's voice left no room for argument. That usually wouldn't stop Phil from protesting, but before Barbie knew it her knee was nearly touching him.

Barbie's baby blues found him to be rather close as she caught his hazel. "I'm pretty sure I've said this already, but I don't bite."

"Are you sure about that?" The words left her lips before she even knew what they were, her face fire the second she realized it.

"Never on the first date, anyways." The smirk he wore completely melted Barbie into a puddle of mush, the click of the camera going totally unnoticed.

"He is killing that poor kid." Luke mused as he came up behind his working girlfriend.

"I think she's enjoying it. I haven't seen Punk this obviously into someone since Beth."

"She's young."

"I was 16 when you took me out that first time."

"I also knew you for a whole lot longer."

"Shut it Luke, I'm working here." Serena finally bit out, her boyfriend smirking in his obvious victory. It wasn't often he got one over on his spitfire. "These pictures are going to be awesome!" Serena declared, snapping a few more, before declaring the shoot done.

Barbie was a good ten shades darker then she had been when she'd first sat under the giant willow. Though she found herself getting a little more comfortable with her tattooed god. She looked up as his hand was offered. There was no hesitance as she took it, Phil easily pulling her to her feet. Their hands remained together a few seconds longer then needed. "Thank you."

"Anytime Barbie doll." That smirk that liquefied her insides was back. She hated this man for what he did to her.

"Thanks for doing this Barbie. I knew you would be perfect." Serena gushed as she came up on the blonde and her friend, Luke right with her.

"You're welcome Serena. I had fun." Barbie smiled, stealing a sideways glance at the man who still stood oddly close to her.

"I'll call you when I get them developed." Serena continued, "We were planning on grabbing a bite after this, you're welcome to join us."

Barbie wished she could, though he lit her up like a Christmas tree, she'd jump at the chance to spend more time with Phil. "I'd like to but I've got to head home, my sister is going to start wondering where I am."

Something flashed in Serena's eyes, "Oh I get that. My sister was like that too." Barbie saw the way Luke tensed next to his girlfriend, one of his large hands gently closing over the small girls shoulder. Serena smiled but it seemed forced, "Thanks again Barbie."

Barbie's heart went out to the other girl. "It was an honor." She smiled her signature smile and the light came back to Serena's eyes. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too Barbie." Serena said honestly, leaning back into her boyfriend.

"You're a good kid." Luke nodded.

"I'm going to look forward to seeing you again Barbie." Phil grinned, igniting Barbie once more.

She played it brave. "Me too Phil." The smirk on Serena's face went completely unnoticed by both Phil and Barbie, who seemed more interested in each other than anything else.

* * *

**A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Woo, I am on a roll. If anyone feels I'm sort of slipping out of the manner in which I'd originally portrayed characters, please let me know! Comments are what keep me going, and let me know if I'm doing a good job, or a piss poor job. ANYWAYS! More Punk and Kelly action this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! KTHNX

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Friday. Friday is the best day of the week, in Barbie's opinion. Especially when you go to Eastmoore. It's not really a bad school, a lot of the teachers are tough and the janitor is the scariest person you'll probably ever meet, but the atmosphere is comfortable. Until the vice principle decides to show her face. Mrs. Guerrero seemed to have a personal grudge against Barbie but she wasn't sure why it was, or even what it was. But from the very first time Barbie came face to face with Eastmoore's vice principle Barbie felt like a giant target was being drawn on her back. If that woman so much as caught Barbie in the hallways after a bell rang she jumped on her like she was a giant steak thrown into the middle of a lion's den.

Today was one of those days that Barbie somehow transfigured into a steak. She'd just been heading to third period (Mr. Farrell's biology), from Ms. Mero's class (Algebra) and had stopped to get a drink from the fountain. There had been a line and Barbie had simply waited her turn. She'd been last in line, and by the time her turn came up most of the hallway was cleared. She took her drink, repositioned the strap of her bag, and headed down the hallway when a screeching "EXCUSE ME!" froze her in her tracks.

"Excuse me! Blank, what do you think you're doing in this hallway right now? Where is your hall pass? You don't have one do you?" The word witch played over and over in Barbie's head, a mantra that did nothing to calm her nerves. "Then I guess that means you'll be sitting in detention again."

"Mrs. Guerrero I was only taking water from the fountain, the bell literally just rang! That's not fair." Barbie wasn't one to usually protest against school staff but this woman was really starting to get under her skin, only after four years. There was a reason why anyone who knew Barbara Blank would tell you she was the nicest person you'll ever meet. The reason was because she really was just _that _nice.

"Talking back Blank will earn you more days."

Barbie's fingers curled into the palm of her hand, "I don't know what you have against me Mrs. Guerrero but I will take it up with Mr. Lauranitis if you continue to unfairly discipline me." The look on Mrs. Guerrero's face could have melted the skin off of Barbie's own. Only Barbie kept her baby blues locked on those of the other woman, issuing a challenge. Barbie wasn't kidding, she was going to go to the principle with complaints if the vice wouldn't back off.

"If I catch you in these hallways one more time after the bell you will be spending the rest of the school year in detention." Her voice was laced with acid before she stalked off down the hallways, on the prowl for unsuspecting victims. Don't vice principals have more important things to do then patrol the hallways? The rest of Barbie's day following that incident was pretty uneventful. She ate lunch at her usual table, with her usual friends (her and Maryse had another one of those moments, but it was brief), and then she went to the rest of her classes.

Practice was scheduled as usual and Barbie was already sitting out on the bleachers waiting for the rest of the girls. Maryse was usually the first one there, waiting impatiently for the other members of the squad. It was times like those that Barbie really missed their old captain, Tiffany, but she had graduated two years prior, leaving the squad in the hands of Maryse. In that time period the squad had lost two of it's best girls (Michelle and Layla) and tensions ran high. "Barbie, we need to talk."

Barbie's baby blues rose to meet Maryse's own blue eyes, curiosity plain on her features. The look on Maryse's face was enough to tell Barbie that whatever it was, wasn't good. "What's up, 'Ryse?"

"Why were you talking to that Aj freak in Biology today?"

The question through her off. Maryse couldn't be serious could she? "I wasn't aware that I wasn't supposed to be talking to her." The words left Barbie's lips in an icy tone. "You know Maryse, why does it bother you that I was talking to her? She's never done anything wrong to you, she's a nice person."

"I blacklisted that tuba playing skank three months ago. She had no right accepting Daniel's invitation to the prom, you know Torrie wanted him to take her."

"Wait, this is because _Daniel_, asked _Aj_ to the prom and not Torrie? You don't control who likes who Maryse. Aj rejecting Daniel's offer wouldn't make him ask Torrie. Daniel's been in love with Aj since like, middle school."

Maryse's jaw tightened, her blue eyes pure fire. "Who do you think you are Barbie? You don't talk to me like that."

"Listen to yourself Maryse! What is wrong with you? You were never like this before."

Maryse laughed coldly. "There's nothing wrong with me Barbie. But there is a lot wrong with you. You're unbelievably naïve and you seriously need to stop with that "nice" act you got going on."

Barbie blinked, and she could feel tears welling behind her eyes. She couldn't believe that Maryse was talking to her like this, treating her like this. "I don't know you anymore." Her voice waivered slightly before she grabbed her bag and ran from the bleachers. She passed Eve and Alicia on the way down who looked utterly confused. Barbie vaguely heard her friends calling out to her, but she didn't stop. It really hurt having Maryse talk to her like that. It was no lie that they had once been really close. Maryse had been the one there for her when her first boyfriend, Matt, broke up with her and Barbie had been there for Maryse when Maryse's older brother, Connor, got sent to prison.

Barbie couldn't even begin to imagine what it was that caused Maryse to be so cruel and vicious, but the way she saw it there was no excuse for that kind of behavior. Even if something really awful had happened, it didn't give Maryse the right to treat people the way she did. Barbie honestly couldn't believe that she had stayed friends with that girl for so long. She should have been done with her the second she treated Layla the way she did. Layla had been one of their closest friends growing up and Maryse just threw her away like a piece of trash.

"What a selfish, conniving, impossible," Barbie paused mid-rant as she paced back and forth in front of the willow tree. The same willow tree Serena had photographed her with earlier that week. Since then the spot had sort of become Barbie's little getaway. She went to that same spot every day after school on her usual 'stakeouts' though it became more then her just looking out for Phil. It gave her a place to think and she'd even done some homework. "Bitch." The word passed Barbie's lips, seeming to relieve a burden that had been resting on her shoulders.

"Woah! I didn't even think you knew that word."

Barbie spun on her feet, baby blues wide as they came into contact with hazel. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she knew she must've looked completely flustered. She was left speechless as Phil gazed at her with a look akin to wonderment, tenderness taking its place as he noticed the dark tracks running down the sides of her face. "Everything alright, Barbie doll?"

"No! No, it's not all right! She's supposed to be my friend, but she treats me like a piece of crap, she treats EVERYONE like they're pieces of crap and I'm sick of it!"

Phil raised a brow as Barbie vented. "It's been a while since I was in high school, but if you want to talk about it," he offered.

Barbie was pacing again, her arms crossed over her chest. There was a long pause before she finally stopped pacing, catching Phil's eyes with her own once more. "Why would you want to listen to my problems? I'm just some high school cheerleader having it out with someone she _thought_ was her friend." As she spoke Barbie gestured to the short skirted uniform she wore, a giant E stitched on the front.

He laughed then. Barbie wasn't sure if she should be offended by the laugh or to laugh with him. "Don't you think if I thought you were just some high school drama queen I wouldn't of asked in the first place?"

Barbie sighed, looking away from him, head hanging dejectedly. "There isn't much to tell, I already covered everything."

He approached her so that he could take her eyes with his own. "Come and sit down." He nodded his head towards the picnic table. Barbie only nodded as she followed him over to it, sitting down. He sat next to her, and she cast her eyes down to the table top. "So, what are you and your friend fighting about?"

"She thinks she controls everybody's lives." Barbie stated bluntly. "I don't get it though. She had never been like that before. Maryse was always a little conceited but she was a good person."

"Someone could have done something to her. Have you tried to talk to her about it?"

"Of course! I mean, I knew something was definitely wrong. When I asked her about it she snapped at me, but her eyes…just the way they looked I knew something happened. That was a long time ago though, right after we started high school."

"Things like this happen, Barbie. Give it some time and try talking to her again. I don't really know you, or her for that matter, but things like this have a way of working out."

Another sigh escaped Barbie's lips, her head turning slightly to look at Phil. "You're right, you really don't know me. Why are you even talking to me?"

His face split into a grin. "You're cute."

Barbie hadn't been prepared for that, her head whipping all the way around to face him. Did he really just say that? "Wha?"

"I said you were cute. But that's not the real reason." He was still smirking. "I'm a pretty good judge of character, after you bumped into me that time, I just knew you were the kind of person I'd like to know. You know?"

Yeah, she did know. Kinda, sorta. She did obsess over him for a few weeks, and literally sat in this very park trying to catch sight of him again. And he thought she was cute! Somehow she really hadn't expected him to think that, she wasn't exactly the kind of girl you imagined a guy like him would like. Then again she didn't know him, his outward appearance didn't necessarily reflect the exact person he was inside. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. " his hazel eyes had hers trapped.

She was just about to say something, she wasn't even really sure what, when a rumble of thunder cut the sky. Barbie jumped slightly at the noise, both her and Phil looking up as droplets of rain began falling. "Oh that's just perfect."

"Relax Barbie, a little rain never hurt anyone." His eyes were laughing at her as he watched her stand. "I can take you home,"

It wasn't a very far walk from the park to her house, but it would be long enough of a walk to get absolutely drenched if she decided to take it. Which would definitely result in a whole bunch of soggy text books and notepads. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," he grinned

"Then yes, and thank you." She offered him a small smile. Her heart was still heavy, but Phil definitely lightened it up a bit.

The ride in his beat up old Buick was a little longer then she'd of thought, mostly because his car had been parked on the opposite side of the park. But it was peaceful and she was definitely thankful, especially when more thunder roared overhead and lightning lit the sky. She wasn't a very big fan of thunderstorms. Her dad would kill her if he knew she'd got into a car with a stranger though, well…he wasn't really a stranger anymore and she seriously doubted he was a serial killer.

"Thanks a lot Phil." Barbie smiled as they pulled up in front of her house.

"No problem, Barbie doll."

Her smile widened as she giddily relished in the idea that she had a pet name from the guy. "See you around." She'd pushed the door open and then closed, heading up the stairs to the door. She turned to look back and the car was already gone. Behind her the front door ripped open and Denise's voice filled her ears. "Oh my God, who WAS that? Was it a guy? I couldn't tell from the window."

Barbie turned, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"It _was _a guy wasn't it? What's his name? Does he go to our school? I've never seen that car before…"

Barbie had a wicked grin on her face, as she slipped into the house and walked away from her sister. Denise had no idea. For the meantime, Barbie's thoughts were off of Maryse and once more on the hotness that was Phil. She knew there was a reason she loved Friday's so much.

* * *

**A.N. **Review, Review, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** Chapter six is here! Woo. I'm doing pretty good with this. I'm surprised at how easy this is all coming together. No Punk this time, but he'll be back soon! I just want to say thank you to all of my loyal readers and let you guys know that I love ya!

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Happy birthday Barbie!"

Barbie wore a face splitting smile as Eve and the twins approached the table she sat at. She hadn't been to practice since her fight with Maryse the week before, and she'd taken to sitting with Laycool and their other friends at lunch. "Aw! Thank you guys!" Barbie happily gushed.

"Do you have plans after school?" Brie asked curiously as she slipped into the open seat next to Layla, the brit greeting her with a small smile.

Barbie watched as Eve and Nikki also found seats at the table; Eve sliding in next to Aj who sat next to Daniel and Nikki finding a space in between Mike and John M. Michelle raised a brow as the other cheerleaders joined their little group. She turned her head slightly, looking back at Maryse's table where the French Canadian blonde was openly staring at their table, though when she caught Michelle's gaze she turned away quickly, immersing herself in a conversation with Torrie and Naomi.

"Not really. Mom and dad won't be home till around 8, they're doing cake and ice cream. Mom insisted." Barbie laughed, "But before then I'm completely free."

"Good!" Nikki grinned, "Cause we are taking you out!"

"Damn right we are." Eve added, though her eyes kept sneaking glances in Mike's direction. Barbie had the sneaking suspicion that the foxy Latina was starting to return 'The Miz's' attraction.

"Cool." Barbie grinned, "Anyone else want to join us?" her baby blues scanned over the rest of the faces at the table.

"We would but Layla's mom has a dinner planned tonight. That woman has been trying to get me at her dinner table for almost a year now." Michelle gave her girlfriend a sideways glance.

"Relax 'Chelle, mom likes you, you've got nothing to worry about. It's not like you've never had dinner at my house before."

"That was _before_ your mom knew about us."

"Yeah, we'll come." Mike piped in, motioning to himself and John M.

"Thanks for the invite Barbie, but we already have plans." Aj smiled sweetly, shyly looking up at Daniel.

"That's okay Aj." Barbie smiled, "And you're welcome!"

"Alright! Then it's settled." Brie declared. "Birthday celebration at The Hole in the Wall!"

"Shouldn't Barbs be the one picking the restaurant?" Nikki questioned.

"Hole in the Wall is great." Barbie grinned, "They got the best pizza."

"Yeah they do." John M. agreed, a perfect smile curling his lips.

"Sure you want Pizza, Barbs?"

"Yes Eve, I am sure." Barbie replied, baby blues catching the pretty green of Eve's eyes.

"Alright!" Mike jumped in, "We can all meet by the flagpole after school and go from there. Sound good."

"Perfect." Eve nodded, agreeing with the football player.

"When are you coming back to practice?" Nikki questioned the birthday girl. There had been no official announcement that Barbie was off of the squad, none of the girls really thought Maryse would do that to Barbie, so they all just assumed Barbie would be back, when she wanted to be back.

Barbie sighed. She knew they had a game next week, but she just wasn't ready to face Maryse. Maryse may have been a real bitch, but Barbie had said something she wished she hadn't said. When she told Maryse she didn't know her anymore she caught the look that appeared in the other blondes' eyes, and it's haunted her since. "I honestly don't know guys," she briefly turned her gaze on the table the rest of the squad was sitting at. Maryse seemed to be in deep conversation, probably about something not so deep like Dolph.

"It's okay Barbs." Eve assured, "You're welcome back whenever you want. I know Maryse won't say it aloud but she'd never kick you off the squad."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Layla added, "She's not the same person she used to be. If you'd of told me she'd be kicking me off the squad three years ago, I'd of laughed in your face."

"Yeah but Barbie and Maryse have been friends since before we all knew each other."

"Can we talk about something else?" Barbie pleaded, clearly not enjoying where the conversation was going. She received apologies in return, and not but a few minutes later the bell was ringing, signaling lunch was over. Barbie had walked to 4th period with Eve, Mike, and Aj. The rest of the school day went by quickly for the newly 18 year old Barbie. She spent some time thinking about Phil, who she hadn't seen since he brought her home that day, and wondered why she hadn't heard from Serena. Maybe the pictures hadn't come out as well as she thought they would?

"There is no way we are all fitting in John's pickup." Eve said flatly as the group gathered around the rather small Toyota.

"We could if we just sat on each other." Mike suggested, oblivious to the dark blush spreading across Eve's cheeks as a very clear image passed through her mind.

"That would be kind of uncomfortable, but if we did it right we could all fit." Brie agreed.

"You can't be serious?" Nikki gasped out incredulously.

"It'll beat walking." Brie shrugged.

"She's got a point." Barbie added. "The Hole is like a forty five minute walk from here, and that's only if we walk the highway."

"And I am NOT doing that." Brie nodded.

"So we packing it like sardines?" John M. questioned. He was leaning back against his truck with his arms crossed, his shades pulled down over his eyes.

"Guess we are." Eve sighed.

Barbie being the birthday girl got to sit in the passenger seat next to John with Nikki sitting between them. Brie squeezed into the tight space in the back with Mike, and Eve who originally tried to sit on Brie, sitting against Mike. She looked absolutely flustered. The ride to The Hole wasn't a very long one and the entire backseat of the Toyota was very much relieved to be out of the truck. Brie had spent almost the entire ride squashed between Mike's giant shoulder and the side of the truck.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Barbara, happy birthday to you!" the entire group sang as Barbie blew out the candles that had been shoved into the thick, extra cheese, hamburger, and pepperoni pizza.

Barbie had a huge smile on her face as everyone started plucking the candles out of the cheese. "Thank you guys so much! I'm having a great time."

"I've got a present for you." Eve spoke up, digging around in her book bag. She pulled out a small, finely wrapped box. "I saw it a few weeks ago, and it instantly made me think of you."

Baby blues wide, Barbie accepted the gift, pulling the ribbon out. Everyone was watching her closely, probably as curious as she was. Eve wore a knowing smile. When Barbie pushed the paper away, and lifted the lid off the box a loud squeal erupted from her throat. "Oh my god! Eve! I love it! Thank you so much!"

"What is it!" Nikki gasped, trying to peer over her side of the table, earning an elbow from her sister. She glared back at her but fell back into her seat.

Barbie had flung herself at Eve and had her in a tight hug, one of her hands still gripping tightly at the box. "I'm glad you like it!" Eve smiled.

Barbie pulled back and pulled the silver chain from the box, a beautiful pink butterfly pendant hung from it, with silver accents. "It's beautiful, Eve."

"Wow! That IS gorgeous!" Brie agreed.

Mike and John just kind of watched the exchange with amusement. They had known what was in store for them when they'd agreed to go to a restaurant with a bunch of girls. "We should take the bill." John offered quietly. "It's the least we can do."

Mike seemed to contemplate the idea before nodding his agreement.

After Barbie had slipped her necklace around her neck with help from the very girl who'd bought it for her, the party had dug into their cheesy pizza and had a good time laughing and talking. It was exactly how it used to be between Barbie, Eve, and the twins. The only difference was Maryse and Laycool's absence from the booth. Barbie had dwelled on it not more than a moment not wanting to kill the mood at the table. When everyone was ready to head out Mike and John had split the bill between themselves, which turned into a four way split when the twins insisted they pay for part of it (also not having had gifts for Barbie). It had been a great time.

"Thanks a lot you guys! It meant a lot to me." Barbie thanked the group once more as John's packed pickup pulled up in front of her house.

"No problem Barbs! If anyone deserves it, it's you." John grinned.

"You're welcome Barbie!" the twins sang in unison, followed by more you're welcomes from Eve and Mike.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Barbie smiled happily as she grabbed her bag and slid out of the truck, Nikki instantly sliding over and making room for Brie to slide into the seat she'd just been sitting in.

Everyone waved their byes to Barbie before the truck pulled off. When Barbie entered her house she was greeted by her entire family. "Happy birthday!" Denise even threw a handful of confetti in the air.

"Hi guys!" Barbie was once again wearing a huge smile. As soon as she had the door closed behind her, her mom had dragged her into the kitchen where a marble, buttercream frosted cake was waiting for her, eighteen candles shoved into the sugary frosting. "It looks great mom!"

"Thank you sweetie, ready to light the candles?"

"Sure am!"

"Hurry up Barbs, I want to have my piece of cake."

"Denise, let your sister get comfortable." Her dad scolded.

Another round of happy birthday was sung as the kitchen lights were flicked off and Barbie blew out more candles. This time she wished for something really good to happen. "This cake is amazing, mom." Barbie grinned, having just finished her piece of cake. "Thanks a lot you guys."

"Don't thank us sweetie, you deserve it."

After everyone was done with their cake and Barbie unwrapped the gifts her parents had got her, (her dad gave her a can of pepper spray which had earned him some strange looks from everyone including herself and her mom had got her a new case for her phone. Denise had gifted her with a new pair of pajama pants) she'd gone up to her room to do the little bit of homework she had and take a shower. She'd just been settling onto the living room couch to watch a little tv before bed when the doorbell rang.

"Barbra, will you see who that is?" her mom called from the kitchen, and Barbie had moved to the door and pulled it open. Baby blue locked with a similar blue color and Barbie felt her heart swell.

"Maryse."

* * *

**A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **The next chapter will continue from this one! :D If you want more you've got to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** I am back with chapter seven! Thanks for all of the great reviews, they are definitely what keep me going. I'm working hard to give you guys at least a chapter a day! Some days I have more time to do more than that, but for now I can only promise at least one chapter a day unless something unforeseeable comes up.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, kthnxbai. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Maryse."

"Barbie, I…" the French Canadian turned her gaze down, a pained look on her beautiful features. It was a moment, a long, silent moment before Maryse brought her gaze but up to her oldest friends own eyes. "Happy birthday Barbie. I'm, I'm sorry."

Barbie's baby blues were glossing with tears, her body launching forward and taking her friend in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Maryse! Thank you for coming. It's okay. I am sorry too." Barbie rambled as the other girl returned her hug with equal force. Maryse's hitched breath told Barbie that she too was crying.

"No Barbie, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who was in the wrong, I shouldn't have treated you like that, and I shouldn't have talked about Aj like that either. I just felt like I needed to, I…I don't even know." Maryse sobbed in a controlled manner. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been."

Barbie pulled away, tears still welling in her eyes, "Let's go in the house, my mom's going to wonder who it was at the door." Barbie didn't wait for Maryse to reply, grabbing the slightly taller blonde's wrist and pulling her into the house with her, closing the door swiftly behind them.

"Barbara?" her mom's voice called from the kitchen, the older woman appearing in the archway that led to the dining room. "Maryse! Hi honey, we haven't seen you for a while." The older woman wore a large smile, clearly happy her daughter's friend stopped by for her birthday.

"It's okay if Maryse stays for a while right?" Barbie asked, stopping Maryse from saying anything.

"Yeah of course, your parents know you are here right, Maryse?"

"Yes Mrs. Blank," Maryse forced a smile, she was glad Barbie's mom didn't say anything about the two girls having tears in their eyes.

"Alright girls, I'll give you your privacy." With that Barbie's mom disappeared back into the dinning room.

Barbie brought Maryse up to her room and the two blondes sat in silence for a little while, neither not knowing where to start. Both Maryse and Barbie tried to break the silence at the same time, the two girls laughing when it happened. Maryse wiped at her eyes, smudging the makeup that she had on. "I'll go first." The cheerleading captain declared, folding her hands in her lap as she sat on one side of Barbie's giant bed. "I've been really out of line, Barbie. For a pretty long time at that. I can't exactly explain why, but…" Maryse took a breath, staring down at her hands. "Do you remember when Randy took me to that party?"

Barbie tilted her head curiously, "You mean when we first started high school?"

"Yeah, that time…" the tone in Maryse's voice was something Barbie did not like. "Well, it was at his brother's house and he took me upstairs," again Maryse paused, a horrified look appearing in Barbie's eyes.

"Maryse! He didn't did,"

"No, no." Maryse cut her friend off, shaking her head. "It wasn't rape Barbie, I let him do it, I told him I wanted it, and I really did." Relief took over the horrified look in Barbie's eyes. "But the next day, when I called him, and he answered his phone, he asked me why I was calling him." Maryse had tears in her eyes again. "He told me that he didn't 'need' me anymore…"

The horrified look in Barbie's eyes returned, along with her own tears. "Oh my god, Maryse! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt so disgusted with myself! I let him use me! I should have been able to see that that was all he wanted. This _is _Randy. It's not the first time he's done that to someone."

"It doesn't matter Maryse! What he did was wrong, no matter how you look at it, no matter how many times he's done that. Jesus Maryse! You should have told me." Barbie cried, crawling over to her friend and pulling her into a hug. "Now I understand why you changed the way you did. Gosh Maryse, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Barbie!" Maryse pulled away from her friend to look at her. "I just…I was afraid. I didn't want anyone knowing that I'd just given it up like that…"

"Maryse." Barbie said, tears glistening in her eyes to match the ones in Maryse's.

"I'm so sorry Barbie."

"Don't be. I love you, 'Ryse. I never stopped, even when you were being a total bitch. I can't speak for everyone else, but I forgive you."

Maryse sobbed, hugging Barbie tightly. "Thank you Barbie." They remained like that for a little while, the two friends happy to have each other back. Barbie's birthday wish really came true, something really good did happen. When the two girls finally pulled away from each other they wore matching smiles.

"I've got something I want to tell you too, 'Ryse." Barbie started, "Michelle and Layla already know some of what I'm about to tell you,"

It was Maryse's turn to tilt her head curiously, completely focused on Barbie, "What is it Barbs?"

"Well…I sort of met this guy…"

"What? Who?" Maryse grilled as soon as the word guy fell from Barbie's lips.

"Chill! Let me tell you everything." Barbie laughed, "Alright, so his name is Phil and I kinda bumped into him going to Eve's house one day. You know how I like to cut through the park. Well anyways, he was really hot and I made a total fool of myself in front of him. Then I sorta started stalking him, well...not really stalking him, I'd just sit in the park every day after school, or practice and wait to see him. He has this friend, Serena, she's bald and totally awesome, but anyways, Serena saw me at the mall with Michelle and Layla a couple weeks ago and she's a photographer. She told me I inspired her and asked me if she could take some pictures of me in front of that old willow in the park. Michelle completely grilled her about it, you know how she is with her friends, and in the end I agreed to do it. When we met to take the pictures she'd had Phil and this other guy who's her boyfriend with her. Phil was so flirting with me, and all I could really do was blush. I didn't see him again until that day we got into that fight, I'd gone straight to the park when I left and he found me there. I'd been crying and felt really stupid, but I ranted to him, and then it started raining, and he took me home." As Barbie finished her story, she took a deep breath.

Maryse was staring at her friend, not a word coming out of her mouth for quite some time as Barbie caught her breath. "So, he's hot?" Maryse suddenly questioned.

"Very!" Barbie gushed, "I mean, he's an older guy-"

"-How much older?" Maryse asked with suspicion oozing from her voice.

"…I'm not really sure, but I'm guessing early twenties…"

"Are you sure he's not just some kind of pervert?"

"Well, he didn't try to molest me in his car…"

"So? He could still be a fruitcake."

"Really Maryse, I'm positive he's not. I don't know what it is, but I just get this feeling from him. Like I can trust him."

"It's funny," Maryse trailed off, turning her gaze to the floor, "That's kind of the feeling I get when I'm with Dolph. I haven't been able to really trust anyone since Randy…but I've been with Dolph for almost an entire year now and he's never even _tried_ to get me into bed. It's like he knows I'm not ready…"

"Wow Maryse…" Barbie gasped, "Really though? Because I thought Dolph was kinda…you know…sleazy…"

Maryse laughed, "It's just an act he puts on. You know we held a serious conversation about politics once? When we started spending time alone was when I started to realize he was a pretty smart guy, he just has a complex…"

"Yeah, an ego the size of the Mediterranean."

"More like the entire universe!" Maryse laughed delightfully, "But he really is a sweet guy." Barbie had a hard time picturing Dolph Ziggler being sweet, but if Maryse said he was, she believed her. They'd known Dolph since the 8th grade when he'd transferred from a school on the west coast (they were on the east coast) and the first impression that he gave to _everyone_ was that he was an egotistical, narcissistic, asshat. If Maryse really liked him this much, than Barbie believed that maybe she'd be able to like him someday too. Or at least pretend to for Maryse's sake. "Anyways, this Phil guy, you say he's hot." Maryse raised a brow at her friend.

Barbie knew exactly what Maryse wanted from her, "Well he's a pretty average height, he's got tattoos and piercings, his hair is long but needs a good scrubbing, and he is definitely a smart guy."

"I have _got_ to see this guy. Barbara Blank going for a guy with tattoo's and piercing's? He must be  
unbelievably gorgeous."

"I think so." Barbie gushed, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "I can't be certain but I'm pretty sure he's got a hard body, when I knocked into him that time it was like hitting a brick wall."

"You've got it bad Barbs! I'm serious though, I want to see this man."

"I don't even know when I'll see him again, 'Ryse." Barbie said, falling back onto her pillows. "Serena is supposed to call me sometime when she develops those pictures, but it's been a while now and I haven't heard from her at all."

Maryse fell down next to Barbie, the two girls staring up at Barbie's ceiling the same way they used to when they were thirteen. "I guess I'm just gonna have to help you stalk him."

Barbie slapped Maryse playfully, "It's not really stalking! It's just sitting in a spot and hoping a certain person comes by."

"I say it's still stalking, Barbs." Maryse laughed, and Barbie soon joined her in the laughter. The only thing that could have made her perfect birthday even better would have been seeing Phil.

* * *

**A.N. Review. Review. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. **I know, I know. You guys are DYING to have Phil back in the story and I PROMISE he will be in the next chapter. I am totally spoiling you guys for posting two chapters in one day but I can't help it! 3 Your reviews are making me so happy!

**Disclaimer: **I know own nothing. Lol

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Who was that?"

Barbie was smiling as she brought her baby blues to Maryse's eyes, her friend looking at her curiously. "Remember that girl Serena I was telling you about?"

"The hot guys friend, right?"

"Yep! Well, that was her. She said she was finally able to get those pictures she took developed, and if I wanted to come take a look."

"You told her yes, right?"

"Of course!" Barbie grinned, "I asked her if it was alright that you came with me. We're going to have to ride the bus, she lives downtown, Fuller street."

"Fuller street?" Maryse shrieked, "Barbie that neighborhood is the very definition of ghetto…"

Barbie frowned, giving Maryse an odd look. "So what? We just dress casual, put our hair up, and no one should bother us. If it was dangerous I don't think Serena would be asking me to come down there."

Maryse gave Barbie a stiff look, and then slumped her shoulders. "Alright, but I'm leaving my jewelry and purse here."

"Whatever Maryse, you're being dramatic." Barbie sighed, moving to her dresser to pull out the clothes she was going to wear. She was just happy that her and Maryse were talking again, and even hanging out like they used to do in the old days. It's been three days since her birthday and Barbie returned to the squad and things went back to being somewhat normal. Maryse was noticeably less nasty towards other people; she'd even pulled Aj to the side in the hallway and openly apologized to her in front of a bunch of other people. Aj had been pretty scared when Maryse had grabbed her, but had ended up with a totally confused expression once the words "I'm sorry." left the head cheerleaders lips.

"So you said this chick doesn't have hair right? Is she like a skinhead or something?"

"No Maryse, she's not a skinhead." At least that had never crossed Barbie's mind, Serena really didn't give off that whole "neo-nazi" vibe.

"Cancer then?"

"Maryse, seriously," Barbie turned around, giving her friend a disproving look, "I don't know why she's bald, I didn't ask her and I am _begging_ you not to either, okay?"

"Geez Barbs, it's not like I'm going to try and offend the lady or anything. She seems pretty cool from what you've told me."

"I don't know if you realize it, but sometimes you just have a way of making the things you say…catty."

"I just say what's on my mind."

"And sometimes what's on your mind is really rude and offensive."

Maryse laughed, knowing full well that Barbie was right. She really did have a way of offending people without really meaning to. "I'll watch what I say, Barbs, don't worry."

Barbie's smile returned as she headed off into her bathroom to change. When she came out she had on a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and was in the process of pulling a hoody down over her head. When it was finally down, Barbie put her hair up into a messy ponytail/bun/who knows what the hell that's called - kind of thing and grabbed her only non-pink bag. While she'd chastised Maryse for the way she'd been thinking, Barbie still had her apprehensions. The South End wasn't the nicest of neighborhoods and she really didn't want to paint a target on their backs saying: HEY WE ARE DUMB BLONDES OBSESSED WITH PINK COME STEAL OUR STUFF!

Maryse was in the process of dumping her gold chains, rings, and diamond studs in her bag and tossing it in Barbie's closet when Barbie spoke, "Ready 'Ryse?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," the taller blonde was sifting through the pile of clothes that Barbie hid in her closet, it gave new meaning to the term "closet-slob". Barbie's room looked immaculately clean, but that was only because she threw her messes in the closet and hid them behind the sliding doors. "Aha!" Maryse cried as she pulled a heavy gray hoody from the pile. "Red leather attracts attention." Maryse wore a grin as she eyed her studded jacket that was hanging over the back of Barbie's desk chair. "We want to be invisible, right?"

"Right…" Barbie answered, resisting the urge to giggle. She really was very happy to have her friend back.

"So its hotstuff going to be there?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Barbie replied, the two girls were sitting at the very back of the bus. The air was stuffy and neither girl could figure out why they would have the heat on when it was 60 degrees out. What really sucked though was when they tried to pry the window open the tiny bit it was allowed to open, the stupid thing wouldn't budge. "Even if he's not, you'll still see him. Serena took a couple pictures of us sitting together."

"You didn't tell me that!" Maryse gasped, eyeing her friend.

"Sorry?" Barbie grinned, and Maryse playfully shoved her. The rest of the ride was spent gossiping and chitchatting about various things. Barbie even learned something new: Dolph Ziggler was scared of spiders. Maryse had told her about a time they'd gone to the movies, and a spider had swung down from the ceiling in front of Dolph and he'd jumped out of his seat, and flailed around like he was drowning. His ego had been damaged when Maryse took a napkin and squashed it like it was nothing.

"What number did she say?" Maryse questioned as the two girls walked close together down the cracked, and broken sidewalk.

"She said it's the big building down there." Barbie pointed in the direction of a four story apartment complex. It looked like it had seen better days. "We gotta press the number 13 doorbell." She informed as they climbed the short step way to the building. Not but a few seconds after Maryse pressed the button did the door make a funny buzzing noise. The two girls looked at each other and Barbie gripped the door handle and pulled. "That's kinda cool."

"If you say so Barbs," Maryse gave her friend a smirk and the two girls began the journey up the various staircases until they came face to face with the number 13 door. Barbie's hand was just about to connect with the wood of the door when it was pulled open and Serena's smiling face greeted them.

"Hi Barbie! This must be….Maurice?"

"Maryse." Maryse corrected, but offered a pleasant smile.

Serena chuckled, "Sorry about that. My hearing isn't all that great, I listened to loud music for to many years." She explained that she misheard Barbie on the phone. "Let's get you girls inside before the neighbors start complaining."

"Would they really?" Barbie asked as they followed Serena into the apartment. It was a small, but cozy space. She had a lot of photographs hanging on the walls, an old comfy looking couch and one of those old box tvs.

"They're kinda bitchy." Serena explained, offering the girls to sit on the couch. "If they so much as hear me cough they complain. Even called the cops one time when I was sick, they told them I was having a party. I was throwing up."

"Are you serious?" Maryse asked with wide eyes.

"As a heart attack. Coppers were pretty upset with them for that, told them if they ever made a call like that again that they'd be the ones getting hauled down to the station. Haven't had 'em back since," Serena said with a shrug. "Are you girls thirsty? I've got Canada Dry or Coke."

"I'd just like some water, please." Barbie smiled, looking towards Maryse.

"Coke, thank you." Maryse mirrored Barbie's smile.

When Serena returned she set a plastic cup in front of Barbie on the table that sat before the couch, and a cold can of Coca Cola in front of Maryse, she had one for herself as well and a manila folder shoved under her arm. "These came out spectacular." Serena boasted as she plopped into a dinning chair she'd dragged over, the manila folder in her hands. "You and Phil have great chemistry, ya know?" Serena had a monster of a smirk on her face.

The mention of Phil had both Barbie and Maryse perked up, but for different reasons. Barbie because his name made her heart flutter and Maryse because she really wanted to see who this guy was that Barbie was clearly head over heels for. "Do they now?" Maryse wore a smirk of her own as she noticed a blush spreading over her friend's nose.

"Hell yeah," Serena said seriously, "They couldn't take their eyes off each other the whole time."

Maryse turned her attention to Barbie, who at this point looked a lot like Elmo. "You didn't tell me that _either_, Barbs."

"So, like I was saying. These pictures are awesome." Serena began again. It was the second time since Barbie had known Serena that the shorter woman had saved her from her own embarrassment. "Check them out." Serena wore a huge smile as she handed the folder to Barbie, who took it gladly. As soon as she opened it she was meant with the first picture. It was of just her, sitting under the tree, her eyes, she knew, were trained on Phil still sitting at the picnic table. Serena had given it a sepia tone and to be completely honest, Barbie thought it was a picture of a young woman gazing at the love of her life.

"Holy shit, Barbie!" Mayse had nearly screamed, as the taller blonde poked her head in front of Barbie to peer at the photograph. "What are you thinking about in this picture?"

"Denise." Barbie lied, and quickly at that.

"Yeah right." Maryse teased, "You don't get that kind of look on your face when you think about your sister." Barbie chose to ignore her. "This is a beautiful picture of you though." Maryse turned her eyes over to Serena who was obviously proud of her work. "This really is fantastic, Serena."

Serena only grinned as the girls continued to look through the photos. It was when the one of Barbie and Phil sitting together came up did Barbie appear to stop breathing. Maryse looked inquisitive as she gazed at the picture, seeing Phil for the first time. She was going to come out with a: Yeah, he really _is _hot; when she caught herself. She didn't want to embarrass Barbie _that_ much. When she finished checking him out, she finally noticed the way he was looking at Barbie and a massive smile cracked her face. "He is SO into you Barbie!" Oops.

Barbie's eyes were still glued to the photograph when Maryse spoke, a horrified look appearing in her baby blues. She nervously peeked a glance at Serena who was surprisingly still wearing a gigantic grin. "You can't fake that look, Barbie doll." Serena said, using Phil's pet name for her.

Despite her face feeling like she'd just been bobbing for apples in magma, she smiled. "These are beautiful, Serena. I'm so glad I was able to inspire this." She let the cover of the folder slip back over the photos, moving to hand them back to the woman who'd taken them.

"No, no. Those are yours Barbie, I made copies for my portfolio. I want you to have the originals."

Before Barbie could protest, Maryse spoke up, "Speaking of portfolio's, I've been dying to start one myself. I'm interested in getting into modeling, but I don't really have any good pictures of myself. How much would you charge to do a shoot with me?"

Serena looked genuinely surprised. "I've never actually thought about it, I'm still just an amateur. I've only been taking this photography class for a few months now…"

"Well shit!" Maryse proclaimed, "Amateur of not, they're lovely and I'd be honored to start my portfolio with your work. How would $200 sound?"

"Wow Maryse." Barbie looked at her friend wide eyed. She didn't really know how much things like this would really cost in the professional world, but $200 was still a lot. Totally worth it, but still a lot.

"You would really pay me that much to take pictures of you?"

"Yes." Maryse nodded, "With all the fancy editing and stuff too, of course."

"Are you eighteen? I can't take your money unless you're legal." Serena said. She wasn't about to have this girls parents banging her door down demanding their daughters money back.

"Since January." Maryse grinned.

"Awesome." Serena mirrored her grin, "We can set this up now or you can call me sometime."

"I'll call, that way I have time to get the money."

"Alright. Barbie has my number, you'll give it to her right?"

"Of course." Barbie grinned as she carefully put the manila folder into her bag. She then reached for her water, taking a sip. "Honestly though, Serena, you are really talented."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I didn't really expect this to be something I'd really enjoy doing, but it's been great so far."

The three girls talked for almost an hour before Barbie and Maryse had to go, or else they'd miss their bus back uptown. Serena offered to walk the two of them to the bus stop but they'd told her not to worry about it, Barbie had promised to text Serena when they got back to her house, that way she knew they'd made it back okay.

* * *

**A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wasn't feeling well. Anyways! On with chapter nine. Phil's back! I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nada.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Barbara, are you _sure_ you can trust this Serena girl?" Barbie's mother questioned, her wide blue eyes staring hard at her oldest daughter.

"Of course mom," Barbie replied, her tone a little exasperated. From the moment she told her mother she was going to be staying the night, not at Maryse's house, but at a new friend's house, Claire Blank did nothing but worry about her daughter. "I just _know_ Serena's a good person. She's not into anything bad, she's a photographer."

"You said she's in her twenties though, honey. And you barely know the girl."

"She's twenty two ma, she isn't all that much older than me. Don't worry about it. I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Barbie assured as she made to move out of her mother's car. "Thanks for the ride, and I love you." Were the last words Barbie said to her mother before she headed up the stairs of the apartment complex, a single, manicured finger pressing the number 13 doorbell.

It has been a week since Barbie and Maryse had taken the bus to Serena's apartment in the South End. During the week that followed Barbie had found herself talking more and more to the older woman, who she definitely considered a friend now. One of their conversations had led to Serena asking Barbie if she'd like to stay a night at her apartment that weekend, she'd told Barbie that she really needed another woman to talk to. Luke and Phil weren't exactly the kind of people Serena could talk "girly" things with. As much as Luke loved her, he simply wasn't the type to sit down with her on a Friday night and watch chickflicks like A Walk to Remember. Barbie had quickly agreed.

Serena wasn't exactly the kind of woman you'd think would be into movies like that, but as Barbie told herself: a tough exterior didn't exactly mean you didn't have soft insides. "Hi Serena!" Barbie grinned as the woman pulled the door to her apartment open, the taller girl walking in.

"Hey Barbie." Serena greeted, "You can just put your bag down over there. Are you thirsty?"

"Not really, thank you." Barbie smiled, setting her bag down and then making herself comfortable on Serena's couch. She already had her pajamas on, having changed before her mom dropped her off. The pants were pale yellow with little lime green frogs all over the place and she wore a simple white tank top. "So! What movie are we going to watch?" the blonde questioned, baby blues curiously gazing at Serena.

"I was thinking Practical Magic…"

"Oh my god!" Barbie exclaimed, eyes glittering happily. "I _love_ that movie!"

Serena wore an enormous smile, "It's a cool flick." She replied, heading towards an archway. She stopped when she got to it, turning her head to glance at Barbie, "I'm gonna make some popcorn, are you sure you don't want a soda?"

"Actually, I think I'll take a coke. Popcorn always makes me thirsty."

"You and me both." Serena grinned. When she finally came back out she had a huge plastic bowl filled to its capacity with buttery popcorn and a couple cans of soda. "Bon appétit."

Barbie instantly grabbed a few pieces of popcorn, popping them into her mouth. Buttery popcorn for Barbie was absolute heaven. "Thank you Serena."

"No problemo." The brown eyed woman winked as she finished fiddling with her dvd player, the once blue television now showing the opening credits to Practical Magic. "So you go to Eastmoore?" Serena questioned once the two women were comfortable and watching the movie.

"The one and only." Barbie answered, "It's a good school."

"Yeah it is, that's where I went."

"Really?" Barbie asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. That giant still teaching English?"

"Mr. Wight?"

"Yeah, him. I had him freshmen year. Total nut for Shakespeare, I remember the whole Romeo and Juliet thing he had us do. God I don't think I'd been so embarrassed my entire life."

"Oh god," Barbie drawled, rolling her eyes. "I know _exactly_ what you're talking about. I had him my freshman year too, and now I have him again in senior year, I am so freaking happy we aren't studying Shakespeare this year."

"I swear, that school had the most unusual staff. The PE coaches were insane and the janitor, fucker could put on a Michael Meyers costume and I'd swear to god it was the real deal."

"Mr. Jacobs is terrifying." Barbie agreed, stupidly nodding her head in agreement. That man was _the _scariest person she'd ever met.

Serena's mouth opened as she was going to say something, when an off-key ringing sounded throughout the apartment, the older woman looking a little confused. "Hold on a sec Barbs, someone's ringing the doorbell."

Barbie watched as Serena moved to the door and pressed a button on the wall, asking who it was. A muffled reply was all Barbie could make out as she observed Serena pressing the other button. Not but a couple minutes later did knocking sound at the door. When Serena pulled it open, Barbie was now fully turned around on the couch, trying to see who it was.

The first thing she saw was the shiny bald head that belonged to Luke Gallows followed by another head covered in dark hair. Barbie felt her stomach drop to the ground as her baby blues crashed with hazel green. "If it isn't my favorite little Barbie doll."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Serena demanded as her boyfriend closed the door and began making himself comfortable.

"I thought you were looking for company tonight."

"I already _have_ company." Serena said with a roll of her eyes.

Meanwhile Barbie was staring with her mouth slightly agape at the man who had just successfully turned her face an unbelievable shade of red, "Hey Phil," she finally managed, scrambling to turn her attention to the larger man of the two, "Hi Luke."

"How you doing, kid?" the large man questioned with a smirk, his eyes going from Barbie to Phil, to Barbie again, followed by a raise of his brow as he looked to his girlfriend, "You didn't tell me you were having Barbie over."

"Yes I did Luke." His girlfriend gritted out, her eyes briefly glancing at Phil. Luke was responsible for this, she knew it. Wasn't she supposed to be the one playing matchmaker with Punk and Barbie?

"Cute jammies, Barbs," Phil had a smirk cracking his lips as he made himself very comfortable on the couch. He was at a comfortable distance but Barbie would swear she could feel the heat from his body.

"Thanks." Barbie replied lamely.

"I'm sorry Barbie," Serena started, "I've got to have a word with my _boyfriend_ in the other room." The tone in Serena's voice had Luke heading straight for the kitchen, a kicked puppy look already manifesting on his face. Serena followed closely behind.

"So!" Barbie spoke, deciding to break the ice, "How've you been?"

"Not bad." He replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders, "What about you, Barbie doll?"

"I'm officially 18." Barbie grinned proudly; she was finally considered a legal adult.

"Happy belated birthday then, sweetheart. Did you have a good time?"

"My friend, the one I'd told you about, she came over and apologized."

"Didn't I tell you those kind of things have a way of working themselves out?"

"You may have." The curl of her lips matched his perfectly.

Somehow, the two girls never got to finish Practical Magic, instead they ended up watching the newest X-Men movie which Luke had smuggled in. It wasn't a bad movie, and the actors were cute – which both girls kept tight lipped when it came to voicing that opinion. Serena was sitting with her back against Luke on the floor, and Barbie still sat a few spaces away from Phil. "Does it hurt?" Barbie suddenly questions, baby blues looking directly at the intricate tattoo's painted on Phil's right arm.

His attention turns to her the moment her voice reaches his ears, his hazel eyes following her gaze to his arm. "It depends on where you're getting it put on." He replies with a shrug. "The first time always hurts the most."

Barbie did her best to keep herself from blushing, her mind floating around in the gutter for a moment. "Where did you get them done?"

"Most of 'em were done by a friend of mine, she's an awesome tattooist. This is a good five years, worth of work."

"Wow, really?" Barbie gazed at him with wonderment. "Are those all you have?"

Phil smirked, his hand pulling up at the hem of his t-shirt, revealing his entire chest to Barbie. The poor girls jaw hung slack and it wasn't because she was in awe of his tattoos. "My living room is _not_ the place for a strip tease Punk." Serena's voice broke Barbie's eyes away from Phil, baby blues staring hard at the television screen

"And I was just getting started. You're such a buzz kill, Serena." Was Phil's teasing reply, his hazel never leaving Barbie, who only seemed to grow redder and redder by the minute. "Relax Barbie, I was only kidding. Are you thinking about getting a tattoo?" his tone immediately returned to casual, albeit curious.

It took Barbie a moment to recover, but when she did she bravely brought her eyes back to Phil, who who'd swung his legs atop the cushion that sat between them. She briefly thought about telling him how her dad would kill her if she did, but she _was_ 18 now, she had the right to get one if she wanted to, right? "I think I want to."

"Kid, don't do it unless you actually want to." Luke glanced up at Barbie. "Those things are forever. If you're going to do it, thinking you want to isn't going to cut it. I'm stuck with this thing, because I thought I wanted it." Luke rolled his sleeve up and showed Barbie a plain upside down pentagram tattooed on his left wrist. "I'd just turned eighteen and was all into that devil worshipping shit."

"He's right," Phil agreed, Serena nodding her agreement as well. "But if you really want to do it, I'll introduce you to Amy. She'll do it for cheap."

Barbie looked contemplative, baby blues staring down at her hands which were fiddling around in her lap. She really _did_ want to get a tattoo but it would have to be small and somewhere she could hide it. "Well…yes. I want to do it." Barbie nodded for emphasis.

Phil's lips were twisted into a smile. "Alright then, sweetheart, whenever you're ready, just let me know."

"How can I reach you?" Barbie asked, trying her hardest not to blush, again. She was obviously asking for his number.

"Got your phone?"

Barbie reached into the pocket of her pajamas and pulled out her Samsung. She couldn't believe she was finally getting this guys number! Granted, it wasn't an exchange of numbers to set up a date, but Barbie was still very excited.

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. **I can't thank you guys enough for all of the reviews you've been leaving! I know I don't reply to each and every one personally – I want to I just don't particularly have the time – but I want all of you to know that all of you are the very best! This is the most reviews I have EVER had, and I am so glad that so many of you love the Kelly/Punk pairing as much as I do. And I am even glader that you all believe I am doing them some justice with this ficlet! :D Anyways! On with the grand chapter 10!

Also, regarding a certain review that offered suggestions for what kind of tattoo Barbs should get, I've already had it planned out, otherwise I'd totally be using that idea! You're one of my favorite reviewers btw! EVER FAITHFUL! 3 (NOT THAT THE REST OF YOU AREN'T BECAUSE YOU ARE)

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, I know I need to shut up already lol, but yeah, I've already got another idea for a future Kelly/Punk that I'm going to do. It's going to be called "Moving Forward" and the basic outline of it is going to be: Maryse, Michelle, and Kelly are all sisters. Kelly had been in a relationship with Cody since they were in high school. Kelly gets pregnant and gives birth to a baby girl she names Jace, about ten months after having their daughter, Cody leaves Kelly. Three years later, Maryse and Michelle set Kelly up on a date with a professional wrestler that Maryse knows through her husband Mike. That particular wrestler is the one and only CM Punk/Phil. It's not love at first sight, in fact Kelly isn't all that into him and vice versa. But sometime later they run into each other again at some kind of promotional party at Maryse and Mike's house, and this is when Kelly starts to show a tiny bit of interest.

**I AM SUPER SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. D: I WASN'T FEELING WELL AND THEN I WAS BUSY MOTHERS DAY AND STUFF LIKE THAT.**

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Barbie's fingers were twisting nervously into each other as she sat on a bench just outside of the park she had grown to love so much. She really did spend a lot of time in that little spot of hers, but no longer was it time she spent alone, waiting for a glimpse of Phil. Her, Maryse, and Eve all spent time there together after school, just having a fun time talking and laughing. But as she sat outside the park on this particular Saturday afternoon, she was waiting for a certain tattooed god to pull up and whisk her away to a tattoo shop.

After the night she'd spent at Serena's house she'd been laying in her own bed the next night when her phone had begun vibrating on her nightstand. When her baby blues had landed on the number her heart had jumped, she contemplated not answering it, but she had. His voice was just as perfect over the phone, and Barbie had slightly worried she may sound too much like a chipmunk over the phone. The conversation had lasted a good hour. She found out he was 24, was straight edge, and worked as a motivational speaker for youth groups. She told him that she was thinking about going to nursing school then working in pediatrics. It hadn't been until just moments before they hung up that anything regarding the tattoo was brought up.

They ended up planning it for the following weekend. Barbie's baby blues glanced up as the familiar vehicle pulled up alongside the tree lined curb. His gleaming eyes were instantly locked with hers. The original plan had been for him to pick her up at her house, but once Barbie learned her dad was going to be home she'd called Phil and asked if he could pick her up at the park instead. She didn't want her dad freaking out because she was getting into a car with a man he'd never seen before. Yeah, she was legally an adult now, but she still lived with her mom and dad, so she had to play by their rules. Not to mention her father was a police officer, she really didn't want to give Phil those kinds of problems.

"Hey Barbie doll." His wink spreads a blush across her cheeks as she slips into the passenger seat of the car.

Pulling the seatbelt on, Barbie smiles at him, "Hi Phil. How are you?"

"Was good, now I'm great." His wicked smirk causes Barbie's heart to flutter. This man could seriously affect her in ways no one ever has.

"Gosh Phil, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were totally into me."

"Isn't it obvious that I am?" his eyes were trained on the road ahead, but the serious tone in his voice was evident.

Barbie hadn't been expecting that kind of reply, her baby blues wide as she stared at him. His hazel briefly flickered to meet her gaze, but they quickly returned straight ahead. Cheeks flushed she turned her eyes downwards, her voice low and nervous. "I'm kinda into you too."

"I know." Was his to casual reply, "You're young Barbs, but there is definitely something going on here. Serena and Luke feel the need to constantly tell me this." His voice is light, and humorous.

"Am I to young?"

"If you were we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I guess," her voice trails off and her eyes return to him, "Is this like…a really subtle way of asking me out on a date, Phillip?"

"That depends, Barbara." His lips are curled into his signature smirk. "Are you saying yes or no?"

"Definitely yes," Barbie's usual confidence is shining through, though inside a million butterflies were churning her insides.

"Then we can set something up."

"Friday night. It's when my schools having its senior prom."

"You want me to take you to your prom?"

Barbie laughs, "No! I want to skip it and go do something else."

"I thought prom was supposed to be some kind of spectacular event for girls your age?"

"It is. But I'm sure I'd have more fun with you." What Barbie was really trying to say was that it would be the perfect night to go out because her parents would just think she decided to go home with Maryse or one of the other girls afterwards. She'd have to check in of course, but her parents didn't really need to know she was out on a date with an older man.

"It's a date then Barbie doll."

"A date." Barbie smiles wide just as Phil's car pulls into a parking lot just outside of a small shopping plaza. The car powers down and the two exit the vehicle. Barbie thinks they must look strange together, a bright beautiful blonde walking next to a scruffy, pierced up man wearing dark jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt. He leads her to a place called "Horseshoes and Hand Grenades", there are dark drapes pulled over the windows so people can't see inside.

"Ladies first." He grins as he pulls the door open for her. Barbie instantly walks inside, nervousness overtaking her once again. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Baby blues wide Barbie took in the clean and organized environment. There was a front waiting room with a couple of red sofas and matching chairs, with an appointment desk. Behind that were several rows of small booths, obviously designed for privacy.

The chime of the door must have alerted whoever was in the back that guests had arrived, as not even a minute after they walked in, a tall woman with a head of long, deep red hair walked out. She looked at Barbie oddly before her hazel eyed gaze landed on Phil. A huge smile broke over her face as she stood with a hand on her hip. Barbie noticed right away the intricate tattoo decorating the woman's right arm. "Well well, if it isn't good ole' Punk. What'cha doin here greasehead?"

Phil wore a smile of his own, a snort escaping his nose at the woman's 'greasehead' comment. Barbie certainly agreed though, this man really needed to wash his hair. "My Barbie doll here wants to get some ink." Phil replied, slinging one of his arms around Barbie's shoulders. "Amy, this is Barbie, Barbie, Amy."

"Hi…" Barbie smiled, though it was a nervous smile. "Phil told me you were the best person to see about it."

"Punker didn't lie. I'm the best of the best, sweetheart. Kat Von D ain't got shit on me. 'Sure you're going to be able to handle it?"

"Yes." Barbie said quickly, taking a small amount of offense to the question.

"Chillax, doll. Just making sure. I'm going to have to see ID before we even sit down and discuss what you're looking for. I trust Punk over here didn't bring me in a minor but it's policy, ya know?"

Barbie nodded, sifting around in her small pink purse and quickly lifting out a light blue state ID and holding it out to Amy. The older woman took it, seeming to barely glance at it before handing it back and making her way around the reception desk. The phone was ringing, had been since they walked in, but Amy simply picked it up and dropped it back down onto the receiver before pulling the wire out. Her eyes meet Phil's, "Adam still doesn't get it when I tell him to leave me the fuck alone." She's wearing a smirk as she speaks, her hand finding a black notepad and misshapen pen. She writes down Barbie's full name and age, "Come sign this, then we'll get started."

Barbie takes the pen, rolling it around in her fingers trying to find a comfortable position to hold the thing. It was one of those novelty pens that had a completely impractical design. Scribbling out her signature in all of its loopy glory, Barbie puts the pen back down, raising her eyes to Amy's. "Awesome. Alright, doll, let's get this shit going."

Barbie looks at Phil nervously, but the man simply urges her to follow Amy behind the counter. He sticks close to her, easing some of Barbie's nerves but she was seriously intimidated by the brash woman. "Know where you want it, Barbs?" Phil questions as the blonde settles into a chair that resembled something you'd see in a dentist's office.

"Placement is important." Amy says as she sifts through a few large binders. With a huff of what Barbie could only assume was satisfaction, the older woman turned back to her and handed the binder over. "Take a look in here. Might see something you like, that is, if you don't already have an idea?"

"No. Thank you." Barbie offers a small smile, "I want to start small…really small." Barbie adds, baby blues drawn to the intricate designs that filled the binder she held in her lap. She was halfway through the binder when a small, yet elaborate butterfly caught her attention. The second her baby blues landed on it, she knew it was the one. Though still very nervous, Barbie brought her eyes to Phil who was still standing pretty close to her chair. "I want this one."

"What'cha telling him for? You definitely don't want Punker tatting you up, doll. He's awesome and everything, but unless you want it botched…" Amy trailed off a little, her eyes glittering with laughter.

"She's right. You definitely don't want me holding that needle." He winks at Barbie as her cheeks tint pink. "That's Amy's own design, you know."

"Sure is." The redhead boasts as she leans in to take a closer look at the picture that Barbie seemed fascinated with. "It'll be the first time I ever put that on someone. The people that come in here are usually looking for sleeve work, or something monstrously large, or just straight corny. You have seen Punker's pepsi tattoo, right?"

Barbie can't help the giggle that passes her lips, attention turning to Phil once more. He wasn't fazed by the comment at all, in fact he looked quite prideful about it. "Coke is waaaay better."

"Give me five, baby!" Amy cheers, "I've been telling him this for years, but the damn man was born to be a rebel."

Phil, at this point, has resorted to rolling his eyes. "You both know Pepsi is the better of the two." His hazel lock with Barbie's baby blue, "So where's Amy going to be putting this butterfly, Barbie doll?"

Barbie's wearing a full-fledged smile, suddenly not so nervous anymore. She knew she had to get it somewhere she could easily hide it from her parents – she really wanted to get it behind one of her ears, but she knew that would be difficult to hide, so she'd have to settle for getting it on her ankle. She'd just have to wear socks around the house. Barbie's gaze moved from Phil to Amy as she spoke, "Right ankle." And the decision was made. As soon as she got home, Barbie would be calling Maryse to tell her what she did, but right now she was just glad to be spending time like this with Phil.

* * *

**A.N.** I am actually not happy with this chapter, but I couldn't make you guys wait anymore. If you really, really hate it, I might just rewrite it. I'm not going to promise to have another chapter up by tomorrow night, but I am hoping to! Review and let me know what you guys think I should do.


End file.
